Holiday Cheer 2006: Twelve Drabbles of Christmas
by Lady Whitehart
Summary: My holiday gift to you, a romantic collection of holiday drabbles. Various het pairings. Read, enjoy and review! Tell a friend and share the love! Evergreen Swag was a WINNER of a Romancing the Wizard Drabble award!
1. Mittens

A/N: This was written for the Lj community Romancing the Wizard Holiday Challenge.You can find the link on my bio page. Think of this as my holiday gift to you. Don't worry there's more to come. Read, enjoy, review! Happy Holidays, everyone!

Love,

Lady Whitehart

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Severus awoke late on Christmas morning. There wasn't enough money for the train fare to go home for Christmas this year, so he decided to make the most of his holiday by studying. Pulling his school robes on over his nightshirt, he was surprised to discover two gifts at the foot of his bed. One was from his mother--a hand-knit, hunter-green jumper. The other box contained a pair of green and gray mittens. The card read: 

_Dear Severus,  
I know you can't hold my hand in public, but hopefully this will be close enough. Happy Christmas.  
Love,  
Lily_


	2. Perfect Gift

A/N: Yet another drabble for the Holiday Challenge at the Live Journal community, Romancing the Wizard. This is for all those sweet Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood 'shippers out there. Feliz Navidad! 

PERFECT GIFT

* * *

Neville sat in the quiet compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Luna. Their comfortable conversation had tapered off. He was staring out the window when Luna interrupted his thoughts.

"I almost forgot your gift!" Luna dug in her bag, pulling out a package.

Neville was embarrassed; he hadn't thought to get anything for her. With his round cheeks flaming, he opened it. "What is it?"

"It's a Friend Finder." Noting the confused look on his face, she explained brightly, "It points out your true friends, that way you can easily identify them."

Neville grinned. It was pointing right at Luna.


	3. Steaming Hot Chocolate

A/N: Just another drabble to lift your holiday spirits! Hopefully I'll be able to post a few more before Christmas Eve. This one was left open-ended. Who do you think the wizard is?

If anyone is interested in joining the Romancing the Wizard (adults only) Lj community, please PM me or mention it in your review.

Lady Whitehart

* * *

_**STEAMING HOT CHOCOLATE **_

He sat in the Three Broomsticks, watching Lily sip steaming hot chocolate. She hadn't spoken to him yet this school year. No doubt she was still mad at him for the 'O.W.L. incident' last year. The whole thing hadn't been his fault. If he could just get her to talk to him, he would be able to make her see that. With a heavy sigh, he got up to leave, pausing at the bar.

"Madam Rosmerta, could you please send another hot chocolate over there?" he asked, handing some coins to the barmaid.

"Anything to help young love," Rosmerta answered.


	4. Evergreen Swag

A/N: Glad Julen! Here is drabble number four to brighten your holiday. It's one of those pairings that you don't see very often, but you wish you did. Well, maybe it's just me. Before anyone has a coronary, those aren't spelling mistakes; I was try to get Krum's accent just right. How did I do?

* * *

_**EVERGREEN SWAG**_

Hermione stood beneath the evergreen swag, her hand pressed to her tingling lips as she watched Viktor disappear into the swirling snow ouside.

_"Vhat is wrong Her-me-ninny?" Viktor asked when he had finally caught up with her.  
_

_"Nothing really." Her emotions were still stinging from her argument with Ron. "I just had a tiff with Ron that's all. It's nothing."  
_

_"He haf no idea how to treat a beautiful voman." Viktor looked at Ron with disdain. "Vimin are to be respected... appreciated."  
_

_He gently tipped her face up to meet his, pressing his lips to hers. Her first real kiss. _


	5. Holiday Socks

A/N: The holiday spirit continues with a bit of Dumbledore/McGonagall fluffiness. Haven't seen your favorite pairing yet? Feel free to make a suggestion. Enjoy everyone, and please, don't forget to review.

* * *

#5 HOLIDAY SOCKS 

As per their long-standing tradition, Albus and Minerva sat near the Christmas tree in the sitting area of her room. Every Christmas Eve for the last thirty-some years, they had opened their gifts to each other in private.

"I hope you like it." The old man grinned.

"I'm sure I will," Minerva answered, smiling warmly.

"On the count of three," Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling. "One... Two... Three..."

The pair tore off the wrapping paper with the same enthusiasm of children on Christmas morning. With an outburst of laughter, they each held up a pair of holiday socks.


	6. Memories

A/N: Here's another drabble to celebrate the holiday season. This one is mostly Remus/Tonks, but there's just a hint of Remus/Sirius. I know, I know I said het only, but I wanted to fulfill a holiday request. This one's for you Sinful Sakura!

Happy Holidays!

Lady Whitehart

* * *

_**MEMORIES **_

Remus tossed restlessly in his sleep. Since Sirius's death, he felt more alone now than at any time in his life. Memories of the last Christmas with his 'friend' haunted him in his dreams.

"Remus?" A voice whispered in his mind; it was Sirius. "I know the last few months have been terrible for you, mate."

"You're gone, I'm alone."

"You don't have to be. Tonks is there; she's in love with you."

"But you--"

"Let me go, Remus, just let me go." Sirius faded away.

Remus sat up, pressing his hands to his eyes. "I don't think I can."


	7. Snow Angels

A/N: For those of you who follow my story_ Shadow on My Heart,_ here's a nibble to tide you over until my next posting. If you haven't yet read it, please consider doing so. It's a bit of background story that I just didn't have the heart to delete. It takes place during Snape's first year teaching, right after he notices his feelings toward Callista Hawkins, one of the seventh year Potions students, are starting to change. Merry Christmas, everyone!

Love and huggles,

Lady Whitehart

* * *

SNOW ANGELS 

The first snow fall of winter was always cause for much celebration--except for Severus. He hated snow; it brought back memories of being chased by bewitched snowballs. As he took a walk around the lake, Severus spied someone lying on the ground and hurried to investigate. It was one of the seventh year Potions students.

"Miss Hawkins, are you hurt?"

Callista scrambled to her feet. "No, sir--"

"What are you doing?"

"I was just making snow angels," she explained, blushing. "Do you believe in angels, sir?"

Severus looked at her rosy face and sparkling eyes. "I do now, Miss Hawkins."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are the best gift a fanfic author can receive. whistles innocently 


	8. Christmas Ornaments

* * *

A/N: Here's a pairing I never thought I would ever write in a million years. This one is for all of those SS/HG shippers. Read, enjoy and review... please. Come on, it's almost Christmas. Think of it as a little holiday treat for the plot bunnies.

* * *

**_#7 CHRISTMAS ORNAMENTS _**

Under Professor Flitwick's supervision, the prefects helped decorate the Great Hall for Christmas. Hermione wordlessly hung a cluster of Christmas ornaments on an evergreen garland. She stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Practicing nonverbal spells, Miss Granger?" a familiar voice sneered behind her.

Her eyes rested on the scowling face reflected on the shiny silver surface. Professor Snape's face was distorted, making his nose look even larger than normal. Yet there was something about him that she found vaguely attractive.

"Practice makes perfect, sir," she answered, hoping not to sound impertinent.

As she walked away, he thought, _You are already perfect. _


	9. Snowball Fight

A/N: Well, I can't very well do a series of drabbles without mention the title character. Here's a possible missing scene from HBP. Enjoy!

* * *

**_ SNOWBALL FIGHT_**

It was a spectacular snowball fight. The twins and Ginny against Bill, Ron and Harry. The teams were firing frosty missiles at each other with great accuracy. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ginny trying to make her way behind them. With a shout, he hurled a snowball at her. She turned only to have the snowball hit her full in the face.

"Sorry!" he called, rushing to Ginny's side, as she rubbed the snow from her eyes

"Don't be; it was a good hit," Ginny replied, laughing.

Harry noticed her brothers watching them. Did they know?


	10. Gift Wrap

A/N: This is another missing scene from HBP. In this one, we get to see what may have happened when Fred and George went to see the pretty girl in the paper shop--the one who thought George's card tricks were 'just like real magic.' No, there isn't a threesome involved in this fic. Wishing you and yours a very happy holiday season!

Love,

Lady Whitehart

* * *

_**GIFT WRAP**_

Fred and George wandered into the village. Their Christmas shopping was finished, but George had insisted making this final trip. They stepped into the paper shop.

"I don't see why you... " Fred trailed off at the sight of a pretty Muggle girl at the front counter. "Now it all makes sense. Going to get her _name_ this time?"

George ignored him, making his way over to the girl.

"May I help you?"

"I would like some gift wrap and... your name," George said.

The girl smiled. "Gift wrap I can give you now. My name you can have over coffee."

* * *

A/N: Just a little comment on the drabble, STEAMING HOT CHOCOLATE, I left that one open-ended for the reader to decide who the wizard was. Depending on your preference, it could be James, Remus, Sirius or Severus who was watching Lily at the Three Broomsticks. 


	11. Mistletoe

A/N: Thank you so much for the many kind comments and wonderful reviews, my plot bunnies and I appreciate them very much. This is a very special pairing; I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The final drabble will be posted tomorrow. Again, thank you so much for reading, enjoying and reviewing.

* * *

**_ MISTLETOE_**

This was so very wrong; he was so much older than she. She deserved someone her own age: someone young and vital, not an old-timer like him. Yet he couldn't deny the fact that she made him feel so very young. Just being near her made the years fade away like magic. She was so bright... so brave... so lovely...

Soundlessly he joined her under the mistletoe as they listened to the joyful sounds of carolers singing in the Great Hall. His heart warmed as she rested her head against him. Errol and Hedwig gently touched beaks, enjoying the peace.


	12. Champagne Toast

A/N: Here it is the twelfth and final drabble in this little holiday collection. This has been so much fun to write, and I hope it's been just as much fun to read. The holiday scene isn't complete without a romantic New Year's Eve.

Wishing you and yours a wonderful holiday season and prosperity in the new year!

Cheers,

Lady Whitehart

* * *

**CHAMPAGNE TOAST**

It was nearly midnight, as Bill and Fleur stretched out in front of the fire on New Year's Eve, wrapped in each others' arms.

"I theenk your muzzer does not like me, Bill," Fleur mumbled against his chest.

Bill stroked her silvery hair. "Don't worry, they will all come around as soon as we are married. Just give them some time."

"Zee only good thing about this Chreestmas was that I spent it weeth you," she sighed, pouring two glasses for their champagne toast.

As the clock stuck midnight, Bill kissed his bride-to-be. "To our future."

"Yes, to our future."

* * *

A/N: So which was your favorite drabble? Reviews are the best gift you can give me. Hint, hint. 


	13. New Drabbles

_hristmas is coming; the Hippogriff is getting fat_

_Please put a Sickle in Dumbledore's hat_

_If you haven't got a Sickle, a lemon drop will do._

_If you haven't a lemon drop, then Merlin bless you!_

* * *

As you can see, I'm getting into the Holiday spirit, which can only mean one thing. It's time for The Twelve Drabbles of Christmas 2007 Edition. It will be under it's own heading Holiday Cheer 2007: Twelve Drabbles of Christmas.

One of the things is that they will sometimes not be canon compliant, meaning I'm still going to write about the poor (un)fortunate characters Ms. Rowling so ruthlessly offed in _Deathly Hallows_. If it bothers you, then Bah Humbug! These are my gift to you and a way to get me writing again. Feliz Navidad!

Blessings and Joy,

Lady Whitehart

* * *


End file.
